Kovu (Percy's Fanfics)
Prince Kovu '''is the son of Chumvi and Zira. Appearence Kovu's pelt is auburn, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is dark brown. His eyes are green. Personality Having grown up under the care of the scheming Zira, Kovu is aggressive and crude, even as a cub. Upon first meeting Kiara, his first reaction is to snarl a challenge, and the only game he appears to understand is play-fighting. His violent tendencies are reinforced by a knack for taking care of himself, as he is physically fit and an able hunter, two features that make way for his more arrogant and cocky side. Even as a cub, Kovu strives to please and takes no shame in showing off to the more innocent Kiara. However, when faced by his mother, Kovu is submissive and prone to showing his softer side, exposing a desire to befriend and treat kindly the new cub he has just met. This softer side is beaten down by Zira as he grows older, though it does not entirely disappear. As a young adult, Kovu retains his arrogance, though his skills have taken a deadly turn, sharpened by his growth into a skilled hunter and killer. He remains violent, but his temper appears to have improved, as he tends to be more patient with Kiara, though no kinder than before. His attempts to kill Simba are slick, and he proves himself to be a good actor by tricking Simba's entire pride into believing that he's changed for the better; despite Simba detecting malicious intent early on. After meeting Kiara again as a young adult, Kovu begins to cave to his inner good, proving himself to enjoy laughter and good times. His dark side occasionally slips in, as seen when he can only pinpoint violent pictures among the stars, and his ties to Scar and his mother continuously bog him down. He does ultimately choose to betray his pride, revealing that even years of evil and violence cannot destroy the kindness in his heart. He becomes gentler with Kiara and more respectful of her, no longer mocking her for that which she cannot do. Having shown his good side, Kovu matures into a character who is always willing to do the right thing, even if it means disappointing those he loves. Family '''Father: Chumvi Mother: Zira Sister: Vitani Stepfather: Scar Stepmother: Kula Half-Brothers: Nuka and Chumvi Jr. Half-Sister: Kula Jr. Mate: Kiara Sons: Percy and Jake Daughter: Tiffany Grandparents: Ludwig and Lillie Nieces: Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Nephews: Bob, Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Father-in-law: Simba Mother-in-law: Nala Brothers-in-law: Kopa and Kion Sister-in-law: Fuli Grandparents-in-law: Mufasa, Sarabi, Ni and Sarafina Great-Aunts-in-law: Diku, Dwala and Naanda Great-Uncle-in-law: Jared Uncle-in-law: Mheetu Adopted Uncle-in-law: Bunga Adopted Great-Uncles-in-law: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Great-Grandparents-in-law: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Great-Uncle-in-law: Max Great-Grandparents-in-law: Ahadi, Uru, Stewie and Francine Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Great-Uncles-in-law: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts-in-law: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Joseph and Tanya Trivia * His children refer to him as Daddy. * His nieces and nephews (except for Kovu II) refer to him as Uncle Kovu. * His best friend is Kopa. * He, Kion, and Percy enjoy spending time together. * Kovu and Kiara helped Simba and Nala raise Kion. * He knows about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Kovu has a great relationship with his children. * He dotes on his nieces and nephews (except for Kovu II). * He is a skilled hunter. * Kovu has a good relationship with Matembo and Vuruga Vuruga. * He is friends with Tiifu and Zuri * Kovu has a good relationship with Simba and Nala. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Princes Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Uncles